Nothing like the Others
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: He had never met a girl like this before. Every girl in Slytherin would kill to be a rich trophy wife. Now he was introduced to this side of Narcissa Black he never knew existed...the story of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Rated for language.


**(A/N: FINALLY I'm writing a back story on Narcissa and Lucius' romance. I'm quite excited about this one! I hope you enjoy! Also, all of this belongs to JK Rowling, of course. I only am responsible for the story line! R&R please!)**

"Lucius, you cannot be serious!" Bellatrix Black exclaimed. Every eye in the Slytherin common room looked up at the two of them, curious about what the two most popular 7th years could be arguing about. Lucius rolled his eyes at them. What pathetic excuses for Slytherins; hungering more for gossip than blood, riches or fame.

"Calm yourself, Bellatrix. I am asking for your permission, after all." Lucius replied coolly. He really just wanted to get this over with and study for the potions exam he had tomorrow morning. But of course, Bellatrix was making the process much more difficult than in needed to be. Typical.

"She's TWELVE, Lucius!" Bellatrix exploded. It was exhausting enough for her to be fighting off DECENT pureblood boys from snogging her sister's face off, but now her best friend/arch enemy was asking for permission to MARRY her!

"I wasn't exactly planning on marrying her whilst she is still in Hogwarts, Bella. I was merely asking to court her until her seventeenth birthday." Lucius stated, again with a cool, calm attitude. He glanced over at their audience of younger Slytherins. All were staring back at him, mouths agape, astounded that someone actually possessed the balls to talk back to Bellatrix Black in that way. "Oh would you all stop gawking like ignorant Muggles! It's exhausting!" Lucius exclaimed. They quickly obeyed his command and went back to whatever else they had been doing. Lucius' lips twisted into a smirk and he reapplied his attention to Bellatrix, whose face was bright red with fury.

"What if I say no?" she asked him. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I've already asked your father, so that would do you no good," he informed her. SMACK! Bella slapped him very hard across the face. "Now, did you really find that necessary?"

"You asked without MY permission!" She screamed. Her eyes were practically protruding from their sockets. It also looked as if a vein was ready to pop inside her head. He stole a glance again at the other Slytherins around them and glowered. They turned away once more, clearly terrified of Bella's current state of rage.

"Calm down, darling, you're upsetting the children." Lucius said mockingly.

"Oh, well I am terribly sorry, but I thought-" Lucius' hand enclosed itself around her mouth.

"Bella, dear, just shut up. You are giving me and everyone else in this room a terrible migraine and honestly just being a little too over the top for my taste. I am courting your sister whether you like it or not, and it would be easier for us both if you just accepted it and stopped being a bloody nuscense." he said, letting some of his aggravation seep through his words. He let go of her mouth and Bella slapped him once again. He let out an angry growl. "STOP that!"

"If Rodolphus were here, he would murder you for laying your hands on me, Malfoy." she spat. He smirked and walked away, leaving her to take her anger out on some innocent bystander.

...

Narcissa Black clutched her books to her chest and walked alongside Severus Snape to their advanced potions class. He talked very amiably about a new spell that he had created and how it coincided with potions making. Both he and Narcissa were very exceptional in Potions, which was why they were taking a fourth year class as only second years. They had proven their skills very early their first year. All of the other students hated them for it, especially the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Sevy!" called out a loud, obnoxious voice from behind them. Narcissa turned and scowled. It was James Potter and his band of stupid cronies.

"Just ignore them, Severus." Narcissa muttered to her friend. "Just keep walking." Severus merely shot her a helpless look.

"Is that your girlfriend, Snape? Did you actually manage to snag yourself a little hussy?" Potter laughed. Narcissa turned and pointed her wand directly at his face, her eyes hot with anger.

"Keep your mouth shut Potter, if you know what's good for you," she warned.

"Come on now, Cissy. We were only having a bit of fun," said Sirius, stepping out from his place among the others. "Put the wand down, love. We both know you won't do it," he taunted. The boys laughed and Narcissa poked her wand hard into Potter's cheek.

"You wanna bet, blood traitor?" she asked menacingly. Sirius laughed and tried to grab her wand, but she pushed him. He tripped and nearly toppled to the floor, but quickly regained his balance. She turned her attention back to Potter. "You call me a hussy again or even LOOK at Severus the wrong way, I'll hex your fucking balls off. Understood?" she threatened. James merely laughed, closing his eyes as tears started to fall. The others joined his laughter and Sirius came up to them once more.

"Stop trying to be like Bellatrix, Cissa. You know you'll never achieve that. It's very unbecoming of a lady of your status," he mocked. Narcissa growled and reared her wand back.

"STUPIF-"

"Miss Black!" exclaimed a voice behind her. _Damnit!_ Narcissa thought as she turned around. She was greeted with Professor McGonagall frowning down at her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Professor, I can explain! They were-"

"I don't want to hear it Miss Black! 150 points from Slytherin, and if I ever catch you attempting to use magic outside of class, you will have detention with me for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall asked. Narcissa sighed, defeated.

"Yes, ma'am." she replied, her head down.

"Get to class! All of you." McGonagall ordered, walking briskly away. Narcissa turned back to Severus as they began walking to class again.

"Thank you," he mumbled. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Behind them, Potter and company were making loud kissing noises and laughing. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"One day," she said. "One day they'll all be sorry." Severus smiled at her as they reached the classroom.

...

"Good evening, Miss Black," Lucius said as he stood by Narcissa, silently asking if he could take a seat next to her.

"Malfoy, if you want to sit next to me, you're going to have to call me Narcissa," she replied, smiling up at him from her seat.

"Of course. Whatever you wish, Narcissa," he said, sliding in next to her. Severus sat across from them, his head buried in a book. "I heard you attempted to stupify James Potter today," Lucius said, a smile on his lips. "Nice work."

"Yes, and I would have succeeded if McGonagall hadn't come to their rescue. I don't know if 150 points from Slytherin was exactly worth it," Narcissa replied, clearly very bitter about the whole thing.

"I would have given 150 Slytherin points to see Potter in a stupified state, that I can assure you." Lucius said. Narcissa smiled and they both shared a laugh. She took a sip from her goblet.

"So, Mister-"

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Right. So, Lucius, what brings you to the reject's table?" she asked. Lucius was shocked she would refer to herself as that. She was a Black girl, Bellatrix's little sister, from a very esteemed pureblood family. None of that was material for an outcast whatsoever.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Lucius asked. Severus looked up from his book to grab a chicken wing, met eyes with Lucius, then quickly looked down again.

"Well, Lucius, look around. Do you see anyone else other than us three occupying this section of the Slytherin table?" she asked. He glanced around and noticed that for about six or seven feet on both sides of them, no other student sat. It astonished him. Why was his house so ready to expel a Black girl from their social strata? A very gorgeous Black girl, at that.

"Why-"

"Why have we been spewed out?" Narcissa finished for him. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Yes, that."

"As you can see from Severus here, we possess knowledge and a hunger for learning. The so-called 'popular' Slytherins do not much like brains. I mean, no offense to you, but all the Quidditch boys lack a little something up there," she said, pointing to her head. "So they pick on the smart ones to attempt to appear smarter. The girls are the same way. Since I care more about my marks than, say, my hair, I am labeled invisible. The girls in my dormitory also started a rumor that I preferred women over men, which also help me get outcasted." Narcissa explained.

"You're Bella Black's sister! You could have her hex them into oblivion for doing such awful things to you," Lucius stated. Narcissa nodded.

"I could, yes. But why should I? They can go obsess over their hair and nails and become trophy wives and what not. I, however, do not wish for that as my future," she said. Lucius could not believe what he was hearing! He had never met a girl like this before. Every girl in Slytherin (or so he once thought) would kill to become a rich, trophy wife. Bellatrix HAD killed to become engaged to Rodolphus LeStrange. Now, all of the sudden he was introduced to this side of Narcissa Black he had never witnessed before. The girl actually possessed brains and the ability to have an intelligent conversation. He never thought it possible!

"So, then what are your plans for the future?" Lucius asked, desiring to learn more about this astounding individual. She laughed and it sounded practically musical.

"You really want to hear a twelve-year-old girl babble on about her future?" she asked. She couldn't believe him. He was so different from every single one of his obnoxious friends. Thankfully, he was VERY different from Rodolphus, who groped at anything and everything that walked, including his fiancé's little sister.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Well..." She was hesitant. It was clear she had never talked about this to anyone before. "I still don't exactly know. I just know I don't want to end up like any of them," she replied.

"That is a very good goal to have, Narcissa." Lucius smiled. He could not believe he was witnessing this. He had never heard of a Slytherin pureblood wishing to travel her own way in life, with the exception of Narcissa's oldest sister, Andromeda. Perhaps it was her influence that drove Narcissa to this decision. Lucius just hoped she didn't plan on running off with a stupid, good for nothing Mudblood.

"Cissy!" they heard a voice call. Lucius turned and saw Bellatrix stalking over to them, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Hello, Bellatrix. How are you this fine evening?" Lucius asked. Only those who knew him very well could have ever sensed the sarcasm dripping from his charming greeting, and Bellatrix was one of those people.

"Wonderful, Malfoy. Just bloody wonderful," she sneered back, glowering at him.

"Merlin's beard, Bellatrix. Do you kiss your father with that mouth?" He asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised. Bella hit him on the side of the head and turned her attention to her little sister.

"Cissy, I need to talk with you," Bella informed her. Narcissa shot her a look, clearly telling her to leave and let her talk to Lucius for longer. "NOW."

"Thank you for entertaining us with your company, Mister Malfoy. Please, excuse me." Narcissa said, gracefully getting up and following her sister out of the Great Hall. Lucius stared after her and found he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. "What an amazing woman." He muttered to himself. "Amazing."

**(A/N: How'd you guys like the first chapter! Let me know by reviewing please! Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
